1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to devices for purposely influencing the longitudinal curvature of a ski.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alpine skis are manufactured so as to have a convex curvature in the central region where the ski binding is mounted. This longitudinal curvature disappears under the influence of the weight of the skier; the tip and the tail of the ski are pressed into the snow simultaneously with corresponding forces. In this way, the ski has good contact with the snow, keeps its track and does not chatter while running, etc.
However, this convex longitudinal curvature also has disadvantages. It impedes the turning of the ski. The skier must improve the turning of the skis--if necessary, by actively shifting his or her weight up or down. Exhibition skiers prefer short skis with a slight longitudinal curvature. However, these skis handle poorly in straight running.
A further disadvantage of the convex longitudinal curvature consists in that it impedes skiing through curves, especially with edge engagement of the ski, since the natural longitudinal curvature of the ski is exactly the reverse of the curvature required for skiing through curves. This is why ski racers prefer skis with a substantial sidecut which are considerably wider in the region of the tip and the tail than in the area of the binding. The greater this sidecut, the narrower the curves which can be skied. However, various accidents, of which some have unfortunately been fatal, show that there are severe problems associated with the riding characteristics of skis with these sharp sidecuts.